1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection method of a honeycomb structure. More particularly, it relates to an inspection method of a honeycomb structure which can measure the tilt of cells of the honeycomb structure in a short time without damaging any work (the honeycomb structure).
2. Description of the Related Art
In various fields of chemistry, electric power, iron and steel and the like, a ceramic honeycomb structure which is excellent in heat resistance and corrosion resistance is employed as a carrier for a catalyst device and a filter used for an environmental countermeasure, the collection of a specific material or the like. The honeycomb structure is a cylindrical structure having partition walls which partition a plurality of cells extending through the structure from one end face to the other end face thereof.
In such a honeycomb structure, the central axis of the structure is preferably parallel to a direction in which the cells extend. When the central axis of the honeycomb structure is not parallel to the cell extending direction, the ends of the cells positioned around the outer periphery of the structure are closed with an outer peripheral wall, and the number of the cells having both ends opened decreases sometimes. In this case, there occurs, for example, a problem that a filter area decreases.
To solve the problem, a method for measuring the tilt of the cells is disclosed (e.g., JP-U-4-43767).